feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
MFFS
Modular Force Field System, or MFFS for short, adds force fields to the game of Minecraft. These force fields are an extension of and can be configured with an upgrade system. Force fields are indestructible and need force energy(FE) to function. In the current version force fields hurt any player who tries to break a force field block. Force fields also kill/damage players if the force field forms on the player. Getting started Guide/Tutorial Crafting an MFFS MultiTool gives you access to an in-game guide to some of the features of MFFS. To access Guide mode, hold the MFFS Multitool in your hand and cycle through the various modes with Sneak+Right-Click, then Right-Click to open the Guide. The Guide contains a brief description of some of the components of MFFS. More information is available below. Requirements To start with the MFFS mod, you need to have some basic IndustrialCraft 2 infrastructure, as a lot of recipes use the Advanced Machine Block. You will also need many diamonds, Forcicium (which you can get from Monazit Ore), and an Industrial craft, buildcraft or universal electricity power generation source Energy production First, you need to be able to produce enough Force energy to run your forcefields. To do that you need a MFFS Extractor. Put Forcicium into the top left slot and supply it with Industrial craft (any voltage), buildcraft or universal electricity energy. Make sure to apply a redstone signal (by default) or the extrator WILL NOT WORK. The Extractor will use the energy to extract force energy from the forcicium. Then, you need to build a MFFS Capacitor to store your force energy. The two machines do not need to be touching, but must be linked with a MFFS Card. To do so, simply right-click the capacitor with card in hand, and then right-click the exctractor. The default range for capacitor is 8 blocks, so you might want to increase it with MFFS Capacitor Upgrade - Range. To switch your Extractor on, you need to do one of three things. Depending on which mode you set in the top-right corner, you can either apply redstone signal to it to enable/disable the extractor, control it via the MFFS MultiTool in switch mode, or set it to where it can only be managed by a MFFS Control System remotely. Creating forcefield Now that you have an energy network, you need an MFFS Projector to create a forcefield. First, link it to a capacitor like you would link an extractor. Then insert one of the projector modules. If you want to protect your base, you will probably want cube or sphere. Next, you need to customize your forcefield. Customization options depend on the projector module, for cube or sphere you will need to increase its diameter. To do so put few MFFS Projector Field Modulator - Distance upgrades to the blue-bordered slot on the right side of Projector GUI. To switch your Projector on, you need to apply redstone signal to it. The Projector can also be controlled by the MFFS MultiTool in switch mode, but first you need to set it in Projector GUI in the right top corner.FS Security Station in the master slot. Next you need to link it to your Capacitor and Projector. Right-click the security station with blank card in your hand and you will get a security card. Right-click the machine you want to protect with it. Now you can teleport trough the forcefield by right-clicking it with MFFS MultiTool in field teleporter mode, but the other players can't. Additional security Your forcefield still needs additional safety measures. Other players could still get into your forcefield, for example through nether portal. However you can add MFFS Projector Upgrade - Defense Station to your projector. The upgrade should go into one of three slots in the bottom right corner. This upgrade will kill anyone inside your forcefield, unless they have stay right set in your MFFS Security Station. You must switch you Projector off and then on for the upgrade to take effect. The other players could still destroy your base with their projectors though. To prevent that, add MFFS Projector Upgrade - Force Field Jammer to your Projector and restart it again. This upgrade will jam any other Projector that would try to spawn forcefield inside your forcefield, unless it would be linked to the same capacitor. Keep in mind that even this does not mean 100% security. There are many mods in FTB and it is possible that some cross mod exploits could still overcome your forcefield. Added Content World Generation *Monazit Ore Machines *MFFS Extractor *MFFS Capacitor *MFFS Projector *MFFS Security Station *MFFS Security Storage *MFFS Defence Station *MFFS Converter *MFFS Control System Projector Modules *MFFS Projector Module Sphere *MFFS Projector Module Cube *MFFS Projector Module Wall *MFFS Projector Module Diagonal Wall *MFFS Projector Module Tube *MFFS Projector Module Deflector *MFFS Projector Module Advanced Cube *MFFS Projector Module Containment Upgrades *MFFS Extractor Booster *MFFS Capacitor Upgrade - Range *MFFS Capacitor Upgrade - Capacity *MFFS Projector Upgrade - Touch Damage *MFFS Projector Upgrade - Sponge *MFFS Projector Upgrade - Field Manipulator *MFFS Projector Upgrade - Block Breaker *MFFS Projector Upgrade - NPC Defence *MFFS Projector Upgrade - Force Field Jammer *MFFS Projector Upgrade - Camouflage *MFFS Projector Upgrade - Field Fusion *MFFS Projector Field Modulator - Distance *MFFS Projector Field Modulator - Strength *MFFS Projector Focus Matrix Tools/Items *MFFS MultiTool *MFFS Card *Forcicium *MFFS Force Energy Crystal *MFFS Compact Forcicium Cell 'Trivia' *MFFS is the only way to get through warded blocks without exploiting glitches. Category:MFFS Category:Tech World Category:Universal Electricity Modpack Category:Direwolf20 Pack Category:YogCraft Pack Category:MindCrack Pack Category:Feed The Beast Ultimate Pack Category:Mods